Rise
by Princess Math
Summary: This story takes place six months after my story Lost. If you haven't read it then go read that first. Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

**So this a new story I've made following Lost. You need to read that before this. If you have already read Lost, please enjoy!(:**

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing! Come back here!" Mako shouted.

Mako and Korra were on babysitting duty. Mako was now chasing after Meelo, who insisted to use Mako's scarf to try and fly. Korra was getting Jinora's books back from Ikki. Tenzin was at a council meeting, Pema was visiting her sister, and Bolin was performing a street show with Pabu.

Korra promised to give Ikki lechee juice if she gave her the books. Jinora now has her books, Ikki's mad because she doesn't have the lechee juice she was promised, and Meelo is chewing on Mako's head.

"Meelo," Korra said, picking him up off of Mako's head, "you don't bite someone's head. Now go find Ikki. I think she has lechee juice." And Meelo ran off to find Ikki.

Mako sighed for relief. "What would I do without you?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Become a human chew toy." Korra said, then kissing him.

Jinora and Ikki started giggling. They broke apart. "Hey!" Korra shouted, and Ikki and Jinora ran off. "Yep. That worked." Korra said, then proceeded to kiss Mako again as he laughed.

Next thing they knew Tenzin and Pema were walking in.

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted, and Mako and Korra jumped 2 feet apart.

"Tenzin! Umm, we were just-" Korra started, but was cut off by Tenzin.

"Korra you-"

"Should come help me with dinner." Pema said.

Korra was shocked at first, but proceeded to follow Pema. Tenzin stared at Mako for a minute, and walked off. They had known about them since the Pro-Bending game 6 months ago, yet he freaked every time they were together.

Pema invited Mako to stay for dinner. Once they had all taken a few bites Tenzin broke the silence.

"Korra, I believe the time has come for you to take your airbending test." he said.

"Are you serious? Yes!" Korra exclaimed.

"This test is not as easy as your others may have been. You must meditate. And the only way to know you've mastered all the elements is if you can enter the Avatar State." Tenzin said.

Korra was silent. Mako looked over at her, worried. "The- the Avatar State? I've only been in it once and that was because of Aang! I can't enter on purpose!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you automatically fail, but you must enter on your own at some point to pass." Tenzin said.

"Ugh." Korra stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Then she left.

"Korra!" Tenzin started.

"It's okay. I'll go talk to her." Mako said, following where Korra went.

Mako guessed she would be out by the water, where she would normally go. She was sitting on the sand, gently bending the water.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Mako said, sitting next to her.

"How am I supposed to enter the Avatar State when I don't have a need for it? I barely beat Amon with it." Korra said.

"Korra I know you can do it. You're strong, amazing, and an amazing Avatar. I believe in you." Mako said, and kissed her forehead.

Korra smiled and leaned against his shoulder. They sat together on the water until the sunset. Mako looks over at Korra to see she's fallen asleep. He chuckles, and picks her up. Mako carries her back to her room and lays her on her bed. He covers her up with a blanket.

He kisses her forehead and carresses her face. "Sweet dreams, my Avatar. I still believe in you."

The next day Korra had gotten up for airbending training. She wanted to be prepared for her test. Katara and some other members of the White Lotus would be coming soon to decide if she passes. She was still stressed about it after training so she headed up to the Pro-Bending arena.

"Korra!" someone shouted at her from behind. She turned around to see Bolin.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said casually.

"So I heard about your up coming test. Sounds like a lot of work." Bolin said as they made their way up to the gym.

"It is. It's in a couple of days. But at least Katara's gonna be there." Korra stated. Katara was one of the few White Lotus members that wasn't so hard on her.

Bolin nodded. They started training then something popped in Korra's mind. "Hey, where's Mako?"

"He's not coming. He said he had to do something important." Bolin said.

"Oh. Okay." Korra said sadly. Mako always knew how to cheer her up. And he never misses practice. What could be so important?

Korra was tired after practice. She decided to head back to the Air Temple to take a nap. She got back on the island and started walking to her room.

She felt a presence. And next thing she knew, a hand flew over her eyes.

"Surprise, Avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

Korra was scared. She didn't know what to do. Should she attack? She can't even see them.

"What do you want?" She asked.

No answer. They kept her eyes covered. Their hands were warm. She knew there was one thing to do. The Avatar State.

She breathed deeply, and then, she was glowing.

"Korra! Korra no don't go in the Avatar State!"

Someone was now hugging her tightly, stroking her hair. Korra relaxed, and exited the Avatar State. When she opened her eyes, there was Mako, grinning and about to explode with laughter.

"Did I scare you?" he said.

"Mako! What's wrong with you! I could have killed you!" Korra shouted, punching him in the arm.

"Owwww! I was trying to surprise you, not trigger the Avatar State." Mako said, gripping his arm.

"That's one heck of a surprise!" Korra shouted. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but don't ever. Do that. Again." Korra said. They both burst out in laughter.

"Okay okay. Hey, but at least you can enter the Avatar State on your own now." Mako pointed out.

Korra forgot she needed to do that for her airbending test. "Mako, I can enter on my own! I can pass my airbending test!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Owww. My arm! Korra!" Mako said. And Korra laughed and let go.

"So what was you're surprise?" Korra asked.

Mako held out his arm to Korra. "Let's go see."

Mako and Korra take the ferry and walk down to Narook's. They sit down and start eating are greeted by Tahno.

"Well well. You finally got your street rat Uh-vatar." he says. He whisprers to her now. "Let me know when you're ready for a real man. I'll be waiting." He winks and walks away.

"Ugh. I can't stand him!" Korra says.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to make you mad and get us out of the tournament." Mako said calmly.

"I know it's just-"

"Korra. Don't let him ruin tonight." Mako says with a smile.

Korra smiles back and they continue to eat. They finish eating and leave. They head back to the island where there are candles lit all on the water, followed by the sun. Korra gasped. She's never seen something so beautiful.

"Mako. Did you do all of this for me?" Korra asked.

"Well, Bo helped while we were gone. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Mako said.

Korra was blushing. "I love you too Mr. Hat Trick."

Then they kissed. It was soft and light. Mako pulled her closer and Korra ran her fingers though his hair. They pulled back for air and Korra leaned against his chest hugging him.

Korra looked to the side and saw pale blue eyes. Familiar pale blue eyes. They stepped closer. It was the Lieutenant.

"Miss me Avatar?" he said with a smirk.

"You. What are you doing here?" Korra said.

"I thought you should be first to know. Since Amon cowarded out, I am the leader of the Equalist. And we're more powerful than ever. If you thought Amon was a challenge, then you better be afraid now. Keep your friends close. Amon may have taken people's bending, but anyone that stands in our way will be permantly ended. And people like your firebender here, will die slowly and painfully. So tell whoever you want. We will not fail this time." He said. And with that, they were off.

No attack, no nothing. Korra and Mako looked at each other, worried. They went inside the Air Temple, dumbfounded.

"Korra! Where have you been! Everyone has been worried!" Tenzin shouted.

"Equalist. They're back. The old Lieutenant is the new leader. He said they are even more dangerous than before. And they aren't taking bending, they're killing benders." Korra said. Tenzin said nothing and continued listening. "He's targeting everyone I care about! He's already threatened Mako! He was on the island! And, he just left. They didn't even attack us."

Tenzin took a deep breath. "I will speak to Lin first thing in the morning. Try to get some sleep. Mako can stay here tonight, incase they're still on the island."

Everyone headed to bed, except Mako and Tenzin. "Tenzin. Korra is terrified. I saw her reaction to them on the island. Can I stay with her, just for tonight? I need to make sure they don't take her while she's sleeping. And she needs me. Please." Mako begged Tenzin.

"Alright. Go, before I change my mind." Tenzin said, and Mako went off to Korra's room.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Mako asked as he walked in.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do. What if he hurts someone? I won't have anyone die for me. This isn't like Amon. I can give bending back, but I can't bring someone back to life." Korra said.

Mako laid down next to her, holding her close. "It's going to be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Korra sighed. She knew he would win this. "Fine." She closed her eyes and leaned against him. She fell asleep, and started snoring. Mako chuckled and fell asleep as well. They both knew this wasn't going to be any easier than Amon, but they would end it together. Just like before.


End file.
